


Loki's (Pepper's) Makeup

by so_she_smiled_at_me



Series: Pepper Says Fuck Gendering Objects [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Breaking Gender Roles, Pepper says fuck gender stereotypes, men can wear colored pigment on their bodies if they want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_she_smiled_at_me/pseuds/so_she_smiled_at_me
Summary: And afterwards, once lipstick is reapplied, they part ways.Clint and Natasha share a look again at the same expression on Loki’s face as he trails after his brother to go sightseeing.“3 Outings for Pepper to notice and take action.” Clint raises his eyebrow in response.“Okay then I bet 5 Outings. Winner gets the usual?” Natasha takes his arm and wraps it around hers.“Duh.”





	Loki's (Pepper's) Makeup

“Hey although I shouldn’t be the one saying this, I’m gonna be late.”

Tony says, flicking his finger and hologram phone screen away; shoving his hand in his pants pocket. Loki appears into the communal living room, black jeans matching with Thor (while a forest green button up shirt contrasts Thor’s white shirt and denim jacket) twisting his hand around and making his hair slick back.

“Brother, why must you flaunt your magic, you’ve already refused to teach me.” Thor says loudly, Loki smirks at him.

“Where is Ms. Potts, she’s never one for lateness.” Loki states, adjusting his collar and making a watch appear on his thin wrist, Clint grins when Tony spots the copy of his watch on the trickster’s wrist and jerks his hand back out to snatch it only for the watch to disappear and Loki to smile innocently.

“She’s going out with her friends for her Outing Trip this week, and she wants to look nice.” Natasha says plainly, her dress looking very pretty in preparation for watching the ballet performance in the afternoon for her Outing Trip with Clint. 

“And tell Rhodes I said hello when you see him.” Tony nods and grins at Natasha, knowing that Rhodey would roll his eyes and prompt him to tell her “hi” back, dressed casually in jeans and a faded Black Sabbath shirt and large sunglasses that cover his eyes hanging from his collar, planning on going to catch a sci-fi movie with him _(more like horrifically mock the technicalities of it until he gets them kicked out of the theater with Rhodey laughing hysterically next to him the whole time)_ after brunch with the team plus Loki and Bucky.

“Ah, could you tell the colonel hello too?” Tony smirks at that, knowing Steve wants to impress his best friend, Bucky rolls his eyes. He grins a sure.

“Sorry for being late! Let’s just get in the car and I’ll put makeup on then.” Pepper announces breezily, shoving a soft clutch in her jacket pocket. Loki looks down at her stuffed pocket, hands twitching.

“Where are you going with your friends?” Bruce asks curiously, fidgeting with the the brim of the hat he’s holding (to hide from any science fans at the museum he’s checking out.)

“Yes, where?” Thor’s voice rings in the larger than normal but still cramped elevator, Loki elbows his side- Thor catching his arm before he could touch him.

“To have fun.” She whispers cryptically and smiling at Steve when he makes an alarmed noise, Tony laughs.

“Captain Righteous is going to to be distracted from baseball if you don’t tell him what you’re going to be doing. Then again I never did and I ended up fine, even more than fine and Rhodey always joined me- Bucky, keep on eye on him to make sure he doesn’t wander off in the middle of the game.”

Tony said, nudging his shoulder and making him laugh at Steve.

____________

Happy pulls up into the sun lit streets and she pulls out her clutch and removes her sunglasses, placing them on her blouse collar. Clint and Natasha smirk at the boys who are staring silently at her, although Natasha sends Clint A Look once she sees Loki’s jealous twist of his lips. She sits silently, eye closed as she did her eyeliner then her mouth slightly open for mascara. She finishes with liquid highlighter, lipstick and a smile in her compact to seal everything together. The boys (minus Loki) are shaken from their trance, arriving at their designated brunch cafe.

And afterwards, once lipstick is reapplied, they part ways.

Clint and Natasha share a look again at the same expression on Loki’s face as he trails after his brother to go sightseeing.

“3 Outings for her to notice and take action.” Clint raises his eyebrow in response.

“Okay then I bet 5 Outings. Winner gets the usual?” She takes his arm and wraps it around hers.

“Duh.”

__________

They were both wrong. And nowhere close.

__________

It was early in the morning when Loki gets back. Thor left hours before to rest while he stayed behind and browsed through various makeup and clothing stores around the city. He sighs, it was a pity the times had changed and although it’s better than the Captain’s time, men no longer could wear colored pigment casually. He steps out of the main elevator and stills.

“I still have some SI work left to finish, so let’s do this fast.” Pepper sits in the center of the couch, silhouetted by the New York City lights still bright a few hours before dawn.

_“Sit down, let me show you how it’s done in 2018.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and critiques are welcome! Tumblr: https://ifearnogod.tumblr.com/


End file.
